The Perfect Run: My Game That Was Made By Me, For Me
by starpower9000
Summary: This is about the story of two girls, Jessica and Melissa. Their goal is to be famous in the gaming side of Youtube, (or, at least, it is for Jessica). What happens when they meet several other famous gamers? And as if that wasn't enough, this is not just in a normal setting, it's behind the fourth wall in that other 3D-world...
1. Prelude

**Hello! Starpower9000 here! Betcha weren't expecting this story, huh? Well, it's a new one. About...games and Youtube and such. If you clicked on this, good for you. :) I've gotten a bit better at writing...maybe.**

**Oh yeah, disclaimer: I do not own the various references throughout the story, or Youtube, or the Youtubers. I only own myself, and my ideas.**

**Good luck with finishing this fanfic...It's about several hours long and that's only the first chapter.**

* * *

Our story starts on a blithering night

Where all the stars are as bright as a light.

Sitting on the street, almost obsolete

Stood a house on a hill, not really a sight.

'Twas inside of this house, that two girls sat,

Neither was abroad, for they were both bored flat,

Until one of them said, "I have an idea!"

The other replied, "It's not like it'll take you to North Korea."

"No, but it just might to Sweden!" She replied with a jog,

In a bit of expository monologue.

"How about Britain?" The other replied,

"I hope it IS a good one this time.

Your stories get kinda annoying, like talking in rhyme."

"But that's after a while!" The other, Jessica, exclaimed.

"'Cuz what I found will work in our file!" She proclaimed.

Melissa, the other, said in a pessimistic line,

"I don't think your stories work that fine!"

"But that's the thing!" Jessica said, as she got down to writing something in the notebook she read,

"I'll take this under my wing, and you will see!

A game by you and me, so you'll have to agree,

We'll combine all the games and make a script!

Then send it to some youtubers to transmit!"

"On Youtube?" Melissa asked,

"Because that won't last."

"Well, it's an option, for us at least!"

"Sure. And when we're done, we'll host a feast."

"Exactly!" Jessica said, not catching the sarcasm,

So the two girls sat down, starting to write with a rhythm.

And so this story continues, but the question still persists-

"Would players be safer if this game didn't exist?"

* * *

**And that concludes our prelude! Next will be the prologue. Nothing to say here...onto the next page!**

**(I do hope you enjoyed the poem. My friends said it was rather...interesting.)**


	2. Prologue: When Sparks Die, Others Fly

**Aaannnddd...hi. Here's the prologue of my story..good luck once more :D**

**Disclaimers are now on the first page only...**

* * *

_Prolouge ~ When Sparks Die, Others Fly_

"Hey Jessica, can you come to my house today?" Melissa asked through the phone. I want you to see something I made."

"Hm. 'Lright. I'll see what I can do." She replied, eating what clearly sounded like popcorn through the phone. "What time? I can do the 1st, the 20th, or any day between...or..I can do the 30th."

"Eh, the 30th should be fine." Melissa said, as a short clap of thunder echoed through the sky above, making her glance outside. "Should be..

...Ok, I'm gonna hang up now, see you on the 30t-"

"Are you gonna send it to them?" Jessica suddenly asked, slamming her hand down onto what sounded like a table, resulting in Melissa making a confused face (even though Jessica couldn't see her).

"To who?" Melissa asked tentatively.

"Oh. You know...the youtubers.." She replied. "Remember? I asked you to send them all an email saying to upload this demo at the same time, when summer vacation is here. That way, we'll be famous!" Jessica gushed.

Melissa made and inward sigh. Her friend Jessica, whom she'd only known for at least half a year, (even though it felt like longer), goes through these weird phases of fandom. Usually, they consisted of Kirby, Hetalia, and Youtube, otherwise stated. This time, it was Youtube, and Jessica seemed quite ecstatic about it every now and then.

"I dunno.." Melissa said, but just then a thought popped into her mind. "Wait, there are a MILLION youtubers out there! Who would you like me to send it to?"

"Relax, I'll tell you. We need to send it to people who have played most of the games, is good with horror, and can totally have a fun time playing this!" Jessica quickly replied, already having some ideas in mind.

"Like who?" Melissa started…

"Oh don't tell me. Like PewDiePie? …...Jess, come on. Really?"

"Yes, exactly!" She almost yelled into the phone. "And Cry, and Smosh, and…"

"Jess, you know what let's discuss this over the 30th, when we meet." Melissa interrupted, for it was getting quite late and her mom would kill her for being up at 11.

Jessica on the other hand, was kinda disappointed that their conversation had to end, even though she didn't have a curfew on anything. But, however, for the sake of her friend she decided to keep this in mind until then. "Alright Melissa, see you at school tomorrow!"

And with that, she hung up.

The 30th came by like a breeze on the beach. Fast, and unexpected. Students walked around the halls, moving excitedly to their last class of the school year. People milled in and out of classrooms, walked outside, or went to wherever they needed to be for their seventh period. Amongst them, a girl named Jessica pushed through the crowd, after forgetting her notebook in her locker, had to rush to make it on time to her English class with Mr. West.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry, 'xcuse me, sorry…" She trailed off as she pushed through the crowded hallway, in an attempt to make it to her class which was right at the end of the hall.

DING DONG, the bell rang, as Jessica ran through the door of her class and crashed onto the seat in the front right corner, behind the big bookshelf, so that Mr. West couldn't see her run in. Luckily, it succeeded and Mr. West got on with the 'lesson'.

Ever since day 1, Jessica's English class was like a free period. They hardly had any homework, and didn't have a single test until very well into March. As Mr. West announced a free period for the rest of the day, Jessica took out her sketchbook while the class let out a loud yell. Another outburst of excitement came from next door as well, giving Jessica's class the hint that they had gotten a free period too. Well I mean, who wouldn't? It was the last day of school after all.

Since Jessica really had nothing to do other than draw, sign a few yearbooks, get a few herself and make minimal chat with some of her classmates, the period went by in a second. So as the bell rang for the last time in their year, everyone filed out of the classrooms, some waving, shouting goodbye, crying, hugging, and walking in groups.

Jessica however, dashed through the hall as quickly as possible, waving bye to a few good friends before she disappeared from their view. She got to her locker, spun her combo, and checked to see it was empty as she stuffed the last loose page and last empty lunchpail as she headed outside. She was going to spend the day at Melissa's, because it was the 30th, but that meant they were both going to miss out on…

As Jessica got around to trying to find Melissa outside, a duo walked up to her, and surprise tackled her to the ground.

"Agh! What- Oh! Jillian! Matthew!"

"Yeah! Happy Summer everyone!" Matthew exclaimed. "Yeah come on, Jess!" The other continued.

Jillian and Matthew had been Jessica's best friends since day 1 of their middle school years, and the trio had gone through many things in the past.

"Hey guys! Happy summer to you too!" Jessica exclaimed, as she stood up.

"Yea! Where are you going?" Matthew asked.

"With me." A voice said from behind.

The trio turned around to see Melissa, standing there with a smile. "Happy Summer, guys!"

"Yeah!" The four of them said, and got into what might have been the last group hug before two months without any connection but phones.

A while later, after talking about random things, summing up the school year, and Melissa almost forgetting to have them all sign her yearbook, they had managed to get Jillian and Matthew off of their hands while Jessica ran ahead to the car.

Inside, she was greeted by Melissa's mother.

"Hello! You're Jessica, right? The one Melissa wanted to meet with?"

"Yep!" The girl exclaimed, as Melissa caught up, and yanked open the door while greeting her mother in a happy, excited way.

The ride was short, and as Jessica took her shoes off in the doorway, Melissa ran up the stairs.

"Here's what I wanted to show you." Melissa said, taking Jessica up to her computer room, where some recording devices and i pads lay around.

"Your game! Did you finish it?" Jessica asked excitedly. Ever since Melissa told Jessica she'd finished the game, Jessica had always wanted to try sending it to different youtubers to make let's plays of it.

"Yeah. here's a copy of the game." Melissa handed Jessica a drive. "Who do you want me to send it to again?"

"Hmmm...Jessica thought for a while, then counted on her fingers. Well, Pewdiepie's an option, there's also Cry, Toby, and Smosh, and-"

"Wait..before you continue, I think that's enough beta-testers." Melissa said. "I assume you'd be the one who'd like to email them?"

"Yeah! At what time should we all upload it?"

"About hmm...maybe on the 13th, which is next Friday." Melissa thought.

"Oooh, Friday the 13th." Jessica giggled. "Spooky."

"It's meant to be a horror game," Melissa said, groaning.

"Nah, that's ok. I'll be there, and upload it on Friday the 13th, at exactly midnight. Now THAT'S spooky." Jessica laughed, and sat down at Melissa's computer.

The two spend the rest of the afternoon emailing it to the youtubers Jessica suggested. Melissa wanted no more than 5, so Jessica suggested Pewds, Cry, Toby, and Smosh. Then they both would upload it at the same time as everyone else. That way, as Jessica thought, it would be controversial!

Melissa showed Jessica some of the ropes of the game as they waited for replies, but not too much, since Jessica was being stubborn and refused to get spoilers, because according to her, she wanted to actually try and get scared by jump scares. Jessica was known in their quartet at school for not having a 'heart' (not getting feels, ever) loving really weird creepy glitches in games, horror games for that matter, and for being the single most annoying thing anywhere because of her optimism.

So anyways, moving on.

After a while of watching random anime videos, singing karaoke, and doing some other stuff, a loud 'ding' was heard from the computer. Jessica nonchalantly walked over, sipping a glass of a smoothie while holding a psp with Corpse Party on it. Melissa was lounging on the couch, trying to get the Wii to work so she could play DDR.

"Huh. What's this?" Jessica checked the e-mail box. When she saw who it was from, she flipped out.

"OMFSAGBIKQUBIAEGLSKUQCBKAEFUGSIQBFYEGIUASAJKDLAFASOMGOMGOMG !"

Melissa immediately looked up. "What, you having a seizure or something?"

"Nonono! It's from Pewds!"

"What's he say?" Dang, I can't believe he actually replied. Melissa walked over, slightly holding her breath and reading the response.

"Hey bro, from PewDiePie!" Jessica read. "First thing, thanks for suggesting a new game, and happy summer break to you bros!"

"I read the title, and I presume you made this on your own? It looks good, actually. But as know may know, a lot of bros have been suggesting games to me, but maybe this time I'll consider something new. Maybe if you could tell me the plot and I'll see what I can do, ok?

Well, anyways, thanks again, and have a great summer, bros! Ba-hay! *Has drawn a brofist*"

"Oh." Jessica finished reading the e-mail.

"Well? Is it a yes or no?" Melissa asked, walking over.

"Uh..maybe." Jessica said, then got an idea. She sat down and started typing.

"Hi Pewds! As you know, We're the two that sent you the game. It's actually a combination of some of the horror games you might know, but with a twist! Like, for example, Slender, Ib, Amnesia, the like. I'm just going to say, if you choose to do so, thank you for playing our game and happy summer to you too! *Brofist*!"

Jessica hit Enter on the send.

"His e-mails are oddly short." Melissa commented, looking over Jessica's shoulder.

"Yeah. Guess he doesn't have a lot of time on his hands for the bro's."

Later that week, before Friday hit, the girls got no response from Pewds but from the others. They all agreed to play it as a summer opening video, and upload it all at the same time. Jessica got super excited and had already made her walkthrough of the first level, which, according to her, took her at the LEAST, 20 times to beat. After uploading a Stepmania video onto her channel, Starpower9000, she decided to wait until Friday came. Melissa did the same, uploading a preview to the game, and spreading the news about the youtubers, which seemed right now the best thing to do...then all the two girls had to do was wait until Friday…

The week went by slowly, with much anxiousness and tension in the air. Finally the day came. Thursday the 12th. Melissa and Jessica, even if they weren't seeing each other, did the same thing right about now (and hopefully, according to Jessica, the youtubers as well)… As the clock neared midnight on the 12th, Jessica prepared to hit the upload button, timing it just right...

NAILED IT. As soon as the clock hit midnight, Jessica spammed the enter button. With her being extremely good at Stepmania, she had no excuse to not upload it at that moment. Right after it finished loading, she immediately went to their other channels. Melissa, thankfully, had uploaded it as well, and it had already gotten more than 70 views! The girls weren't that popular on youtube, so that was to be expected, but this new game just might make the cut for them! Afterwards she checked Toby's channel. To her surprise, he'd uploaded the first video himself as well! She then checked Pewds' channel. He'd done it!

"YES!" Jessica fist-pumped into the air. She hurriedly clicked on the video to watch it…

"Sup bros! My name's P-P-PewDiePie! So, as maybe you bros know, someone sent this game to me a week ago and asked me to play it in honor of the upcoming summer…"

Meanwhile, Melissa sat in her house, on her laptop just as the video finished loading. She proceeded to check Jessica's channel, in fact, none to her surprise Jessica had uploaded it as well. Melissa went onto Cry's and Smosh's channels in hopes of them having uploaded it as well, and woe behold, they actually did! She then proceeded to watch Jessica's video, because well, sometimes...the youtubers freaked her out for no apparent reason…

"HAI GUYS, WASSUP? I know, the sky! Starpower9000, here! So, today I want to play this one game by me and my good friend Melissa, in fact, tomorrow's summer! So who's pumped? I know I am! Let's start this new Let's Play: The Perfect Run!..."

* * *

**Yes. Let us start this Let's Play.**

**Hahaha... well then, nice to see you back here :) Hope you're ready for what's to come. Reviews are appreciated, so I can know if you don't like something or if I need to change something, ok? Promise I won't get mad, it's just helping mah skills.**

**Thanks everyone! Until Chapter 1!**


	3. Ch1-1: The Forest Strikes Again: Jessica

**Hello again...I'll post this first part of chapter 1 because I have a really bad habit of posting only of the prologue and then leaving readers off...**

* * *

Chapter 1: THE FOREST STRIKES AGAIN!

_PART 1: JESSICA_

"That seemed too easy…" Jessica murmured to herself after watching Pewds play their game. He'd hardly gotten through the Slender level, and decided to save the other levels for another day. She'd done the same, which meant they both seemingly had some surprise coming in the future rest 10 levels... at least according to Melissa.

But Jessica, being Jessica, stayed on the internet for another good two or three hours, replying to every little comment and such, as she did on Deviantart sometimes. It was worth it, for she did get to share a word with Pewds on how he actually looked forward to their game and it was not what he expected, for girls our age. Of course, that made Jessica roll her eyes. Really?

Anyways, Melissa, on the other hand, closed her laptop after a couple minutes and, of course, after hearing a ringing in her ears when Jessica actually got really freaked out by Slender in her video. I mean, to Melissa, it made sorta sense, since she was walking for a while in silence, and she did turn around and immediately DIE because Slenderman was LITERALLY on top of the flashlight beam. So after shutting it down, turning off the power, and taking off her headphones, she hurried downstairs to get a snack before returning to her room and getting some shut-eye for the day.

* * *

_Much later that day…_

Anthony thudded up the stairs, turning right at the hallway, and burst into his sisters' room.

"ATE-CA!" he yelled in an annoying tone that he knew his sister, Jessica hated. "It's time for dinner! You're gonna miss it!" He stopped at the opening of the door to see a large lump under the covers of her usual bed. At that he ran out. "FINE! DAD, REMOVE HER PLATE FROM THE TABLE!" He knew his sister would call out sooner or later, 'I'm coming!' and come after a couple of minutes. he knew it always annoyed her and she'd have to come when dad agreed with him.

"FIne, fine, I'm coming, alright now just shush!" Jessica called down, and rushed to the dinner table a few seconds later.

Anthony smugly smiled. It'd worked again, for like the millionth time.

"Anyways" he said, while Jessica neared the table, "We're going to Costco tonight. Dad says you have to come."

Jessica rolled her eyes mentally. Really? Out of all the places to go tonight, we have to go to Costco. She thought for a while, then said, "Fine, but I'm bringing my mp3 player. And you don't get to to touch it!"

* * *

_Later that hour…_

Jessica walked alongside her dad as she tried to catch up with the rest of her family at the entrance to that grocery store. They grabbed a cart, and went inside, her dad flashing the entrance attendant his Costco card.

"Now where are we going and how long will this take?" Jessica asked, kinda bored, kinda tired and kinda oh so not wanting to be here right now.

"Just a little bit, now. You want to help your parent out now, so the faster you help us, the faster we get outta here." Her dad said, as her mom pushed a shopping cart down the first aisle, which was filled with phones, speakers and the like.

"Call Anthony for me, will you?" Her mom asked, because her brother had already gone down three aisles ahead towards the new Windows 8 laptops they had for display.

After frustratingly calling down her brother from that section, Jessica trudged along the back of the cart while her dad filled it with the usual merchandise, her mom pushed the cart and her brother hopped in, hoping to catch a free ride around the store.

Jessica looked around. It was around 8 o' clock so the ladies that set up free samples of food weren't here. That really put a damper on the situation, as the only reason why Jessica loved going here was so she got a free lunch. The store felt oddly emptier than usual, but that was only because it was getting pretty late and no one wanted to be around at this hour. Only because her dad had come home from work a bit later than usual, she was stuck here because her parents didn't let her stay in the house, alone. She looked up to count the lights out of boredom only to find out half of them were shut off, due to their schedule of saving half the energy they used during later times.

It would be scarier if they all were turned off, and then it'd be the perfect setting for an amnesia level. She thought, laughing inside.

She turned around and her brother, Anthony, had thought of the same thing.

"Oh we're all gonna be stuck here and it's gonna be like Ao Oni and we're gonna dieeeee!" He randomly said in the background. Oh well, expect that from him.

Jessica only snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her dad calling her, and she suddenly looked up to see the cart 3/4ths of the way full.

"Jessica, can you get me some cereal?"

Jessica nodded yes without looking up and rushed off a couple aisles down to find the cereal section. When she finally found it, (after running across the building twice) she grabbed the biggest strawberry Kellogs box and rushed off to find their cart, which was standing in the dark part of the store, where all the lights were turned off. She hugged it between her arms as she dodged nearby carts to find the one where her brother was in.

"Ack!" Jessica accidentally tripped on a box holding some tissue rolls in it. She let go of the cereal and it crashed on the ground next to her. Luckily, she had a fast reaction to almost everything, so when she fell, she broke the fall with her hands and wasn't too scratched up. But when she looked up, to her surprise there was no one around her. She looked up, both ways, and in the direction of the doors, which both were still open, thankfully.. But there were no people here whatsoever...

She stood up, remembered the box of cereal, and picked it up, hugging it tight like it was a pillow. She decided to stay as far away from the dark parts of the store or corners of it, just in case there were creepers or something/someone trying to pull a prank on her. But it was almost impossible, though…

Jessica moved as quickly as she could, away from the black parts of the store. She looked through the aisles, and found an opened flashlight for display. She picked it up, as well as her cereal box, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the flashlight worked. Having no where else to go but outside to investigate further, Jessica simply picked up her items and walked out of the store.

* * *

Jessica walked a couple ways off from the empty parking lot of Costco, near the street with the traffic lights. But to her surprise, everything beyond the street was just forest. There was no cars, no lights, whatsoever. Even the Honda store beside the Costco was flat-out not even there. After crossing the street and peeking behind the fence across from it, Jessica turned around. But where she knew there was a (now empty) Costco, she saw trees, and forest. Not to mention, that it was pretty darn late at night, 10:00 to be exact, (her watch still worked), the sky was just like it was nighttime. "Where am I?" Jessica asked no one, turning on the flashlight and looking around once more. It was just a forest, grass and endless darkness. She immediately switched the flashlight off, intending on saving it's battery. It wasn't like she couldn't see anything at all in the dark. Besides, it was just miles and miles of forest in all directions, and Jessica, now, had no idea where to go but walk around and see if she could figure out where she was. She'd forgotten that she was in a store, and could grab some stuff off of the shelves, but that didn't seem like an option anymore. But, as you know, mentally and inside, she was flipping out. On the outside though, she'd wished she'd brought her practice zento(katana-ish sword) with her instead of a cereal box and a flashlight. (Well, at least she had food.)

"Hmm…", she thought, "Well, I see three paths. I could go six ways from here. Ok, let's pick...this one." She said to herself, trying to make small talk, chose a path at random, took three steps on it, and then decided she'd go into the forest instead. Jessica thought, If I go into the forest, I could hide from unwanted things behind trees and bushes, (even though I strongly hope there aren't any), instead of me being a sitting duck, out here, in the cold, for whatever plans to jumpscare me. A cricket chirped throughout the wood, and the silence grew overbearing, making Jessica's slow footsteps on the grass even louder. It even came to the point where she dragged her feet, or practiced stealth walking, because well you would too if you were this paranoid about being stuck in the middle of nowhere. But then again, who doesn't like an adventure?

After walking for what seemed like forever though the forest, Jessica sat down to rest beside a tree. It wasn't long before she felt her head droop down, and even if she tried several times to jolt awake, she felt the flashlight in her pocket, put the cereal box down next to her and fell asleep on the grass.

* * *

It felt like 5 seconds when Jessica opened her eyes to the sound of ripping paper. She looked up without moving a muscle. There was… someone .. standing right next to her. Jessica felt her heartbeat increase, and she didn't move so she could figure out what the other person was doing.

Hopefully they think I'm dead, Jessica thought quickly. If so, she could use that to her advantage. Whoever was standing next to her was moving slowly, as to maybe not disturb her, and was slowly ripping what sounded suspiciously like a piece of notebook paper off of the tree Jessica slept nearby. They finally accomplished whatever they were going to do, and Jessica noticed they were going to walk away..until…

They stooped down and hovered over the cereal box that was right next to Jessica's head.

Oh h*ll no… Jessica thought, They can leave, but..NOT my cereal. Nobody touches my cereal, unless I say so!

"Hey! Excuse me! Are you-" Jessica stood up in a rush, but the person had a completely different reaction.

"AGGHK!" The person said, and as Jessica collected her cereal and hugged it like it was a pillow, whoever woke her up had covered their mouth.

Jessica dusted herself off and was about to tell them off when she looked up.

"...Melissa!?"

* * *

**OH! Cliffhanger!**

**Well you probably already know what's going on and where we are...but due to wanting a better story I'm not gonna give anything away. So, until chapter 1.2!**


	4. Ch1-2: The Forest Strikes Again: Melissa

**Um. hi. Another chapter. IDK I'm on a roll this week ^^**

**Anyways, enjoy...Melissa's part.**

* * *

Chapter 1: THE FOREST STRIKES AGAIN!

_Part 2: Melissa_

"How did you end up here?" Jessica asked, as the two walked along. Melissa holding a folded sheet of paper and a flashlight while Jessica carried her cereal box with her own flashlight in her pocket.

"Well, I can't really explain it…" Melissa said... hesitantly. Jessica looked over and, noticing this, shrugged and decided to ask a different question.

"Really, I just can't seem to figure out-" Melissa started again, trying to make small talk, but Jessica cut her off.

"Hey, uhm- do you know, at least, where we are?"

Melissa paused, then answered, "You wouldn't like it if I told you."

"It's better than keeping it a secret. We'd find our way outta here faster."

"Yes but - ...wait. Why do you have a cereal box?"

"I came walking in here straight from Costco."

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "From Costco?"

"Yeah. I was going shopping with my dad, and then..everyone just...disappeared, I guess. Then I walked outside and out here for a while." Jessica glanced at Melissa. "It's certainly better now that there's two of us."

"Hm. Say, you do have a flashlight with you, right?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. It's in my pocket. Can't waste it all in one shot, now can I…"

"At least we have light and some…" Melissa looked over…"Food."

Jessica giggled. "Sure do."

After walking for a while down a chosen path, (Jessica didn't know if she'd been here or not), they stopped and stood against an old tree.

"Hungry yet?" Jessica asked, making a move to open the box.

"No..not yet." Melissa said. "We could save as much as we could. We really have more than we need for a couple of days."

"True...Hey, what were you doing when you found me?" Jessica asked, turning to the situation at hand.

"Oh, that. I um, was walking around here, I guess the same as you, and I found you sleeping under a tree with a note nailed to it. I was not thinking of waking you up, 'course I didn't recognize you, and I tore the paper off and…" she trailed off, staring up into the sky. It was fully night, but it wasn't cold, for both of the girls were wearing sweaters.

"What was on the paper?" Jessica asked, curiously and cautiously. Melissa pulled it out, and slowly unfolded it...

….

_...It watches you._

**DING**

**THUMP…**

**THUMP…**

**DING**

**DONG…**

Both girls looked up at each other, with a newfound horror.

"I….-" Jessica was at a loss for words.

"Why didn't I recognize it sooner…"

"Is it...true?"

"Is it a prank?"

"Why are we here?"

"Where exactly….are we?"

* * *

Melissa woke up to the sound of footsteps. She nudged Jessica, who'd been sleeping on her cereal box. Jessica groggily sat up and was about to ask, "Who..?" When Melissa covered her mouth.

"Sssh.. I hear someone coming."

Both girls stayed silent, and when the footsteps passed, they let out an inward sigh of relief.

"D-do..do you think that was him?" Jessica asked.

"Who…._Slender_? No, it's not possible, he doesn't even walk.." Melissa whispered back, just in case the person wasn't gone.

"He's gonna jumpscare us...he's gonna jumpscare us…" Jessica went back to laying down on the box, but she was more alert and paranoid than ever..

"That makes no sense though...we only have one page."

"...I used to have none!"

"So did I!"

"This puts us both in trouble now.." Jessica murmured. Ever since they had a theory that they had somehow landed in Slender, Jessica had been wanting to avoid any sight of open land and the other notes, wherever they may be, and Melissa had wanted to collect all of them as fast as possible, so there'd be a chance of them getting out. Now the two were still walking in circles, due to Jessica's stubbornness, and still hadn't found a single note since a couple hours ago. hey suspected they'd only been here for less than half a day, or so according to Jessica, it was. But something was off.

"...Melissa?"

"What?"

"I have a thought…" Jessica's voice trailed off ever so slightly. "What if..you -know-who's not been chasing us because we're in a ...different version of the game? What if..it was a slightly lesser complicated mode, not so creepy, more..easier to beat? Because...because well there might be, and just might be, other...things up ahead...and-"

"What...you're saying that this isn't the actual original game?" Melissa directly assumed,. Jessica nodded slowly.

"I mean, like, it's the game YOU made."

"A game that...I made?"

"Yeah, you know? You had Slender as the first level. Maybe then that's why this is easier to beat." Jessica replied, logically.

"Hmm..that seems reasonable.. So. Say that this IS my game." Melissa looked around. Truly, she had no idea what Jessica was talking about, but she decided to play it smart and go along with it. "The only way...the only way to tell if it is...what'd you say again, oh yeah, my game is if we find something..unique to this map." She looked at Jessica. "And by that I do NOT mean you-know-who."

Jessica looked around. 'What about that..that rock over there?" (Melissa rolled her eyes.) "O..or that star in the distance?" (Melissa face-palmed.) "Or that..that red barrel sitting under that shade." (Melissa started to sigh, then turned right around.)

"Huh? Where?"

"Over there by the sign that says, 'Welcome to the forest.'"

Melissa's eyes rose. Well, seems like Jessica had proven her point after all. By now Melissa was totally confused.

"Jessica, I think you're onto something." Melissa said. "What else can you see?" She asked tentatively.

"I see….? It looks like...like a..(can't see in the dark, sorry), a.. tree with a curly-shaped insignia on it."

"So?"

Jessica turned around.

"What do you mean, SO?" Jessica furrowed her brow in confusion. "It looks to me like your signature."

"Well.." Melissa was at a loss for words. Surely it couldn't be, because she never made a game...

"Then that means…" Jessica said, as her eyes widened suddenly.

"We can access our menus!" Jessica jumped and scrambled around, trying to find a way to open their 'options' panel..

"Huh? What? An options panel?" Melissa asked, confused. Well, Jessica knew more about... 'her' game than she did...

"FOUND IT- Oh crap I'm sorry, not supposed to yell." Jessica said, and Melissa looked over. All it took, really, was a simple swipe of the hand.

Jessica found herself face to face with a dim screen, that showed her name, her health, (to her disappointment it was only 600), and her status. Towards the bottom it said, 'Weapon: ?' and under that, Spirit: *not processed*. There was another tab labeled 'Items' and when Jessica opened it, the only two things listed were a cereal box, and a flashlight.

"This is...pretty amazing." Jessica whispered to herself. She'd never pictured it like this before! Melissa walked over, peered over Jessica's shoulder, and examined the screen before Jessica closed it.

"Hmm. Yours looks the same as mine..virtually." Then she turned around and walked three steps forward. "Alrighty then, onwards!" Melissa let her cheery attitude come back, not knowing why Jessica had been so...awkward back there. But she'd proven a point along her lines somehow...

* * *

They both walked on for what seemed like hours. Jessica trudged along behind Melissa, who was sweeping a dim flashlight across the trees. The silence was overbearing. Surprisingly, even as Jessica claimed it a thousand times that they were in 'Melissa's' game, they hadn't run into Slendy ever since they started.

Melissa and Jessica had walked along the outer rim of the area, scouring the map and finding things that pointed directly to Jessica''s claim that they were in 'the' game, special placement of items, as so to say. They had decided for a while that they would try to collect all the notes now, but there was a slight problem..

Even if Melissa had 'supposedly' created the game, as Jessica said, 'she' programmed it as close to the original as she could, which meant the notes spawned in several different places each time you played it. So far, they hadn't found a second one and Jessica was already starting to doubt this whole thing.

"Why are we here anyways? I swear, someone had better be pulling a prank on us or I will do whatever it takes to get out of here!" or "Come on! Why don't they just give us the pages?" and sometimes, "Melissa, can't you do anything? I mean, you created this game! You should be able to do something!" were several of the most common things she would say, trying to make small talk but having it come out like complaints however which way she said them.

And even now, she was saying quietly, "I'm getting serious here, if I don't see a single note, I don't know what I'll do.."

Melissa tried ignoring her for like the hundredth time, but she couldn't help shaking off the feeling that something was wrong. Why aren't there any notes here? I still don't even know why Jessica keeps calling it my game. We need to beat the level to pass, right? Kinda like how all games work? Then why doesn't it…

And she suddenly remembered something.

As they both neared what seemed like an empty, rusted car, Melissa spoke.

"..Jessica, I know you're tired of all this, but you know..there should be a page on this car somewhere. Maybe." Melissa tried to play along with the fact that Jessica thought Melissa created the map, even though it was unlike her character to make up such a thing.

Jessica wasted no time in stealth-creeping around the car, and ran around it several times. Finally she popped her head out of the other side.

"It's not here."

Melissa furrowed her brow in confusion. "Huh? It's supposed to be!" They both ran around the car for what seemed like the billionth time…

"Hey, Melissa, wait." Jessica was leaning against a part of the truck. There was a fresh layer of metal, shaped almost like a rectangle, that was clearly visible against the rough rust of the car. And looking towards the top of the layer…

Was a nail. With a torn tiny piece of white on it.

The girls looked at each other. The layer was _fresh_. There were_ traces of paper on the truck_. This could only mean one thing.

"We're not the only ones trapped in here."

* * *

**Ooohh ya another cliffhanger! XD No comments here, really...****_the fun hasn't started_**** ...yet.**

**Gotta wait 'till the next one to see who shows up first :P**

**Anyways, bye! Until next time! ~Starpower9000**


	5. Ch1-3: The Forest Strikes Again: Felix

**Hi...another part woot woot! And it's the END of COMPS! OMG LAALALA~**

**So to celebrate my pumped-up-victory, I give you a new chapter! Huzzah!**

* * *

Chapter 1: THE FOREST STRIKES AGAIN!

_Part 3: Felix_

Jessica and Melissa darted into nearby trees as a voice rang out.

"SLENDY, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. PLEASE DON'T TRY TO FAHKKING KILL ME."

Jessica hid as best as she could behind a tree.

"I knew there were others here!" Melissa said.

"Yeah, but who? And why are they screaming like that? For all they know their voices attract our enemy!" Jessica harshly said, cutting the air with her voice. Well, that was Jessica for you. Horror game fanatic. (She was a _girl_, too).

"Let's go out and greet them." Melissa quietly suggested.

"No. For all you know they could be a serial killer."

"In, well,_ 'MY'_ game? Jessica, you /should/ know this!"

"And…?" Jessica said.

"What?!"

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "You _do_ know who we sent this to as well..or did you forget already?"

Melissa paused, and thought..

"That's right...the youtubers…" Jessica finished for her.

They waited for a few moments of silence to pass, to make sure whoever was screaming was gone.

"...Ok, I think it's safe-"

All of a sudden an unknown figure fell, _hard_ and **_LOUD_**, right next to them.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" Jessica screamed, and held up her cereal box for a weapon. Melissa had almost the same exact reaction, as she flipped on her flashlight at the intruder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DON'T HURT ME DON'T HURT ME DON'T KILL ME PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEE!" The figure screamed as well, high-pitched and girly, but still, not unlike a normal human scream.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Jessica yelled out loud, that jumpscare causing her to fall back and scramble a good ten feet away. "DON'T KILL _ME_! WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING O-"

"SSHHH!" Melissa and the figure said, causing Jessica to become even more confused.

"Huh? Oh, you're not Slendy!" The unknown person said, (as soon as they realized we weren't monster cpu's), and slid forward in a sitting position. In the beam of Melissa's flashlight, he seemed about in his early twenties, had brownish/blondish hair, and green headphones that stuck out in the ray of (weak) light. He was holding a flashlight as well, but it was turned off.

"Of course we aren't-" Jessica said, still flustered about the jump scare, but when she saw who it was, she squinted. _Hard._

"...Do I know you?"

"Um. I dun know about that." he replied, shaking his hair out of his eyes and peering at Jessica, who walked and sat cross-legged on the ground, next to Melissa. (Who was still in shock, BTW)

"Wait. I _DO_ know you!" Jessica whispered loudly. It took her a few seconds to continue. "...Anthony?"

The boy huffed. "Oh wow, I'm so offended. Don't trust Smosh by the way. if you don't mind, brahs, I'm going..I'm going..(_so pumped_)." he stood up, and as he was about to walk away Jessica changed her mind.

"...Pewds?"

He turned around again, now smiling at Jessica. "Yep. My name's PewDiePie! Hello, brahs!" He shook Jessica's hand, who quickly stood up.

"Hi." Melissa said in a monotone voice. "I'm Melissa."

"Nice to meet yah, Melissa." The boy - _erhm_, I mean..Pewdiepie, greeted her in an accent everyone knew too well.

"And I'm Jessica." Jessica said, and Pewdie nodded.

"Do you know where we are?"

* * *

"Ah, I see..I guess you don't know how things got up to this point either." Jessica duly noted, as the trio walked alongside one of the pathways. Pewds, who'd been asked the question of how he got here, nodded.

Melissa had gotten over her shock for a while now, and Pewdie had gotten used to the fact that the game he played was made by, according to Jessica, 'us', and according to Melissa, 'supposedly, us'; and we were in it, (and also used to the fact that we were only around 15), so Melissa asked if he could open up his menu, as she was catching on fast to Jessica's plan.

"Well, brah, I don't really fahkking know but there's this weird screen-thingie that pops up when I do this." he swiped his hand down, revealing his 'pop-up-menu'.

Player Name: PewDiePie

Health: 700

Status: _

Weapon: ?

Speed: *not processed*

And his items tab only had a flashlight.

After getting all the main things talked about, Jessica asked Pewds something.

"Hey...you weren't the only one that played our game. Do you know if there is anyone else here...with us?"

Melissa thought about it, and was the first to answer. "More than likely. We didn't only send it to-" (she gestured to Pewdie) "him, we sent it to a… what did you say again, Jess? Oh yeah, a couple others too."

"Yeah, Mary, you might be right!" Pewdie smiled, but on the other hand, Melissa didn't look too pleased.

"Mary? Seriously?" She whispered to Jessica, who nodded and shrugged it off.

"He makes nicknames for people. Like, he called me Jessie not to long ago." she whispered back.

It hadn't taken them such a hard time to find out how many notes they had together. Pewdie had collected one, and Melissa and Jessica only one, so they had two in total. (Wow.) Which meant, Slender was capable of popping up once or twice now. Jessica had been getting more uneasy about this, and so did Pewdie, because he was humming tiny soft tunes as they walked, while Jessica just muttered to herself. Melissa, however, decided to stay quiet and enjoy the ride…

* * *

It was nearing the 20th hour they'd been in the forest when Jessica spoke up.

"Hey, don't ya think Slender isn't following us because there might be... others in this game with us? And, and they have more pages than we do, so he can't spawn both of us at the same time? And, and-"

Melissa sighed. "Maybe, or maybe it's because we hardly have any pages! Duh!"

Pewdiepie laughed. "She's right, brah. I kinda suck at Slender…" He went on singing. "I feel like I'm mother-fahkking stuck, in this duck. It makes me wanna quack, like…

"What the Fahk is THAT?" they both chimed at the same time.

Jessica burst into laughter. "I so remember One Late Night! How could I not?" she giggled continuously, and Pewdie stopped and looked at her.

"No, I mean what the fahk is that." Pewdiepie said, staring at her. Jessica stopped, looked confused for a moment, and smiled. "Yeah!...(I said it right, didn't I?)"

"No...I really REALLY mean what the FAHK is THAT!?" Pewds pointed forward, and Melissa swiveled her head around while Jessica immediately shut up. The trio froze spontaneously and stared off into the distance, eyes wide and heartbeat rate high.

…..

….

…

Jessica slowly moved her head, inch by inch. Pewdie was right, there was something there….

And it was slowly getting…._closer_. She squinted. It looked like a person. A..darkly dressed person.

Whoever it was walked slowly. Pewdie had the nerve to slowly raise up his flashlight….

Pewds's eyes widened just a bit…. _"We shouldn't be here…"_

Jessica hugged her cereal box tighter….. _"We shouldn't have come…"_

Melissa took a slow step backwards… _"We do not belong here…."_

…

…

…..

**_AS IF….._**

Jessica's vision started flashing darkly. She let out a scream.

Pewdie screamed beside her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Melissa took one look right, then ran. For. The. Hills. The others followed in pursuit.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

"WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"IIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AH VAAD FAAAAAANNN!"

Jessica and Pewdie both opened their mouths to scream again, but Melissa slapped her hand over Jessica's mouth. _SLAP!_ Pewdie then proceeded to trip and fall to the ground. The leaves underneath him went _CRUNCH!_

Melissa rolled her eyes. she'd taken care of Jessica...but at least Pewds shut up.

"Come on! Stop screaming, you two! He wasn't even following us anymore! See for yourself!"

Pewdie remained in a faceplant in the ground and Jessica slowly walked up and peered behind the tree. Fog, leaves and silence stained their surrounding areas. She shivered and then walked back down to Melissa, and sighed.

A noise came from Pewdie. "Ah...dem _skills_… I just want to..lay on the grass… forever…grass be my blanket!"

"Huhh…...At least...at least we aren't screwed…" Jessica finally said, still frozen stiff.

"Yet." Melissa walked past Jessica, slapping down her hat over her eyes.

* * *

**And there ends another part of Chapter 1! Trust me, this is gonna be LONG. Long and exciting, no?Who do you think's gonna show up next? I know...^^ Or if anyone can guess the number of parts to this Chapter! XD**

**And, BTW, if you kind people reading this comment, tell me what kind of effect the writing has on you! Do I do jumpscares well, or anticipation? Or is there need to improvement? Don't worry, there's always space here so ta ta~**

**So moving on, with this part ends my finals and the normalness in this story! (But didn't it disappear ages ago?) IDK, well until then!~ Starpower9000**


	6. Ch1-4: The Forest Strikes Again: Ryan

**Hi..A new chapter for you! Yayz! Nothing here, just read on...**

* * *

Chapter 1: THE FOREST STRIKES AGAIN!

_Part 4: Ryan_

"I'm SO scared right now… We're so screwed…. I'm SO scared… Oh, geez…" Jessica mumbled to herself as the three walked right along. Melissa noticed Jessica had been freaking out more than usual now… She looked up at Pewdiepie.

"Ahuhu… Pewds does NOT like this… *laugh* ah, I don't get it! What did I do wrong? *inhale much* hahah… Oh, look there's a tree. Come on it could be a lot nicer than…." He was also freaking out and doing ridiculous monologues. Well great. It wasn't unusual though, because they all had just run into Slender for the first time just a couple minutes ago...and Jessica and Pewds can tell you..you NEVER get used to the jump scares.

* * *

Pewds was too distracted to notice Jessica stopping in her tracks and darting behind a nearby tree. It was only when she poked his sleeve hard that he almost yelled, then got the message and fell back as well. Melissa on the other hand, looked right, left, and noticed that they weren't there, ran around in circles until Jessica pulled her behind the tree as well.

"Is it Slendy again?!" Pewdie chirped. "Don't! AH, what the fahk man…"

"I dunno…" Jessica started. "Hide as best as you can, and once your screen starts flickering, run for it."

"...Is there someone there? I mean, I dunno…" Pewds continued, before some noises got closer and he shut up.

They waited in silence for whoever it was to get closer, or, teleport closer in that matter.

Just then, something in the bushes about fifteen feet away from them rustled. Jessica mini-jumped onto Melissa from the shock, and Pewds stood still, making a 'brace for impact' face. Luckily, the three of them remained silent.

It was a while when the noises died down. Once they felt it was safe, Jessica stood up and walked along the trees, back out onto the thin forest path they were following.

"Ok, good...I guess we're safe for now."

"Aw...that person rejects us…" Pewds whined.

"Well... I'm kinda glad they did." Melissa spoke up, shrugging.

"But I'm so fabulous! Why would they?" Pewds whined.

Jessica giggled.

"Aw, whatever I don't care." Pewds pouted, put his hands in his pockets, and continued walking down the pathway. Just like in his videos! (XD)

They had only taken a couple steps when someone burst out of the woods and ambushed them.

"YAAAAAHHHH! I FOUND YOUUU! YOU SHALL DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIEEEE SLENDER!"

"OH_ FAANN_! HELL VETEH!" Pewds screamed, and ran in the other direction.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DON'T KILL MEEEEEE!" Jessica yelled and ran after him.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Melissa bolted after the two.

Pewds ran like 10 steps and then tripped and fell. He stumbled back up, and tripped and fell again. "OH NO HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Jessica tried to jump over Pewds but failed… *Insert fail jump here*

Melissa skidded to a stop. she picked up a nearby rock and aimed it, standing right over Jessica's and Pewdie's heads.

"Come on! Show yourself! Don't you try to hurt us or I will get you first!" she yelled, holding the rock in a throwing position.

…. She got a few seconds of silence until finally someone spoke.

"Oh...you're not Slender…"

Someone stepped out of the darkness in the array of Melissa's light. He seemed to be another boy about Pewdie's age, and wore a white mask with a pokerface on it. Pewdie seemed to know him better than Jessica did.

"Cry!?"

"Hello, friend!" The persone Pewds called Cry said.

"...So...You're not gonna kill us?" Melissa asked, confused. She tossed the rock away. "I don't think so, because I know you."

"Yeah, on Youtube, huh?" Cry said, throwing a stick aside and waving to Jessica and Pewds in the background.

Melissa looked at the stick Cry threw away. "You were planning to attack Slender with a stick…"

'What's wrong with that!? At least I try!" Cry protested.

"Yeah sure-" Melissa started, and Jessica broke in, her and Pewdie dusting themselves off and standing up.

"Dude...no need to offend you but...I can eat a bowl of Alphabet soup...and sh*t out a better argument than that!"

Pewdie immediately roared with laughter and fell down again… " HAHAHAHA THAT'S SOFUNNY I'M DIIIEEEIIINNNNGGG..."

Melissa turned back around to roll her eyes at Jessica. "Are you always an idiot or just when I'm around?"

"..." Jessica pokerfaced as Cry snickered and Pewdie continued rolling around on the floor. (Jillian had taught her well).

Melissa waited for her response, and when she got none, Melissa sighed. "If ignorance is bliss..you must be the happiest person alive."

Pewds finally had the strength to stand up and Jessica showed Cry his menu. It read:

Player Name: Cryaotic

Health: 750

Status: _

Weapon: ?

Defense: *not processed*

His Items tab only had a flashlight. Jessica remembered her cereal box and brought it up.

Cry looked over. "Well... at least we have food."

* * *

After having Cry explain that he got here via a subway train, and introducing everyone, the small group of four went off on its way.

"That was a start. Funny having you run into us back there." Melissa started up a conversation with Cry. Pewds kept doing monolouges, "Come on! I'm pumped! Yeah! Let's go find some notes! Oh, hey tree, you are really bright tonight…"

Jessica meanwhile, hummed a small tune and shared bits and pieces of talk with Pewds as well. Melissa and Cry had their flashlights on, and Jessica was holding her cereal box still. Cry had collected only a single note, and had run into Slender on the way in, so now the group of four had three notes, to sum it up quickly.

'Well…" Melissa said, speaking up in the first time in forever, "Now that we have three pages, Slender's probably most likely gonna be able to pop up more than once, what do you think guys?"

"I'm sweating a lot right now. Not gonna lie. And Pewds does not approve either…" Pewdie trailed off.

"Ah...not sure what I feel about that." Jessica said, looking down at her cereal box she was still holding. "At least I have cereal box to keep me company…"

Pewdie looked over. "Why don't we give it a name? How about…" he thought. "Kelly? Yeah! Kelly."

"Aw come on.." Cry said, smiling. "You and your inanimate objects."

"He's right you know." Melissa said.

"If only Stephano was here…" Jessica smiled into the distance.

* * *

"Do you want to make camp, guys?" Melissa asked, looking around. The group had been walking for hours on end and still hadn't found a single note yet.

"Yeah!" Jessica said, finding a comfy spot on the grass and using her cereal box-uhm, I mean Kelly, as a pillow. Pewds flopped down a couple feet away, hugging the grass.

"Finally...come to me grass….be my blanket..." he said in a weird way that everyone had to get used to sooner or later.

"Um...ok" Melissa lay down next to Jessica, while Cry leaned against a tree and fell asleep. With that mask, I don't think it's that hard...Jessica thought, as she drifted off to sleep.

She didn't awaken until a short time later when she heard static nearby.

"Up! Everyone! Wake up!" She shout-whispered. She shoved Melissa awake, prodded Cry and rolled Pewdie to stand up.

"Huh?"

"Friend? What's going on?"

"AH! MY A$$!" Pewdie yelled, and he stood up and saw Slender just about 30 feet away.

"FAAAANNN!" He yelled as he bolted upright, and, not even bothering to dust himself off, sprinted as fast as he could out of the forest. Cry and Melissa followed in pursuit, while Jessica having a close heel on them.

They ran without looking back for a while now, and once they neared a clearing they stopped to catch their breath.

"Ah… fahkking jump scares man…" Pewdiepie rested against a tree.

"Thanks friend, for waking us up." Cry noted, staring at Pewdie, then at Melissa.

"Oh, that's nothing. I couldn't get out of here without you guys anyways! And you can call me Jessie, (like Pewdie does), instead of 'friend;, unless you want to."

"That's ok. If that's what you prefer." Cry nodded and went to start a small talk with Pewds.

"Well, Jessica, I must say you are pretty smart out there." Melissa sighed, looking around and having no inspiration come to her head.

"Haha! You know me, Melissa. Jumps 10 feet into the air when there's a jump-scare. Like Pewds does. Jessica pointed to Pewdiepie, who was whining about scary forests, gaming, laughing, Slender, jump scares, and talking with Cry.

"Hey..if you're like that..don't you think what I do?" Melissa almost laughed. Hey, she could take a jumpscare better, but Jessica was...priceless… she thought back to that one time at school where Jessica had come late to the drama room once, and Jillian had wanted to show her something, and got up on stage. Jessica, oblivious as she was to everyone else in the room, flipped out and almost killed Matthew, who had been hiding out under the stage. He succeeded in grabbing her shoe as a jump-scare, and Jessica had grabbed a chair and almost smashed his hand with it and screamed out loud and jumped around (like she was on crack) everywhere afterwards…

Melissa smiled. Happy times…

"Hey Melissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that duet you and I used to do?"

"Yeah..which one?"

"Crossing Field."

"Oh yeah! The SAO theme! You still have it with you don't you?"

"On...where?"

"Your phone, obviously!" Melissa took Jessica's hand up and swiped it down. In her items box were three things: Kelly the cereal box, a flashlight, and her phone…

The description read: It is her phone. It has 10% battery left and 50% signal.

Jessica jumped for joy, and reached in and pulled the phone out of her pocket. There was not really any signal but she went straight to her videos and clicked on the soundtrack. While it loaded, Jessica asked Melissa something.

"Hey, Melissa? How'd you know I had my phone?"

"Um, well..you forgot you accidentally gave it to me last time. You gave me your phone, and forgot to take it back. Remember?" Jessica shook her head.

"Oh well. I must have been so busy to notice."

Suddenly the video stopped loading. It started to play. Melissa brightened up immediately and started singing.

_I was never right for the hero type of role_

_I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past year…_

_…_

_Once in my dreams_

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored !_

Jessica and Melissa sang pretty loud, so loud that Pewds and Cry walked back over.

"What are you singing, brahs?" Pewds asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, just the opening from this show we watch." Melissa said, then went on singing. The girls kept singing as they neared the end note, and then when they finished they laughed out loud and smiled. Cry and Pewdie listened with half interest in the lyrics. The pewdie started being random and used the flashlight as an imaginary guitar. After the song finished, well, the girls were ecstatic about doing it again.

"Yeah! Let's do it again!"

"Ok!"

"Here, lemme-"

But just then, Jessica's playlist automatically played the next song, which oh so happened to be the Harlem Shake…

Jessica's eyes got wide as the first few noted began to play. Melissa looked up, confused.

"What the heck is this?!"

Pewdie, meanwhile, jumped like 5 feet in the air, all excited. "OOH OOH OO Let me do this bros! I'm so good at being fabulous!" And he started dancing like crazy, while Cry looked on and snorted at Pewdie's obnoxiousness. Jessica hopped up and down and used a branch as a guitar and randomly did stuff...like playing Just Dance with the air..don't ask.

After the song ended, Pewdie flopped onto the ground, exhausted. "AAAAAAAGGHHH SO TIRED..."

Melissa looked at the duo weirdly and was about to run off when Jessica's phone started playing 'Somebody That I Used to Know', and Cry started singing in a pretty good voice. Then Melissa, happy that she had gotten a break from the crazyness, joined in.

_*Insert them singing*_

The song ended just as quickly as it came, and by that time, the group was all laughing and laying down from exhaustion. Just as Jessica's phone was about to play the 'Stereotype Song', Jessica smiled, Melissa's eyes widened, Cry pokerfaced, and Pewds smiled…

Her phone rang.

That caused her to jump an inch in the air and check her phone.

"Who's calling?"

"I thought there was no signal here!"

"I mean, we're in a game… right?"

"AW IT WAS GONNA PLAY THE STEREOTYPE SON-"

Jessica answered the call. "Hello…?"

A familiar voice answered from the other side of the line. "Jessica?"

"Yeah?"

"OH! Hi! Where are you? I've been wanting to see you! Where's Melissa? You missed out on our Summer Party!"

It was Jillian. Jessica's eyes widened.

"Um, yeah, Melissa's with me...but hey, what time is it there?"

"Uh, IDK...um...7 p.m.?" Jillian said.

7 P.M.? Jessica thought. Wait, I went to Costco at 9…

"What's going on? Who is it?" Melissa interrupted.

"Ssh. I can barely hear her." Jessica whispered, and turned back to the phone. "Hey, um, Jillian?"

"What?"

Well. Matthew had picked up the phone/stole it from Jillian, apparently.

"Matthew…...well nevermind. have a wonderful Summer Party!" Jessica said.

"Yeah..you too and hi to Melissa for me ok? Well me and Jillian have to go so ba-hay!"

"Ah! Wai-" she began...

As soon as Matthew hung up, the signal went to 0 and it shut down. No battery I guess.

"Well? Who was it?" Melissa asked Jessica.

"Bro did the battery die?" Pewdie interrupted.

"Yeah, unfortunately.." Jessica said, as the phone disappeared from her items box.

"Aw...I wanted to sing the Stereotype song…" he mumbled sadly.

"It's ok friend...well I guess we can party another time."

"German sparkle party!" Jessica randomly cheered.

"I'm Swedish!"

"I'm American!"

"Where the freak did you get that from?"

"Anyways." Melissa said as the two walked off a couple of ways, resuming their conversation.

"Well, it was Jillian and Matthew. They just said hi and sounded like they were at a party."

"Oh NO!" Melissa shouted. "I was supposed to go there to meet the members of the VTS!"

"What's VTS?" Jessica asked, confused and derpy.

"The Visions Through Song Club at school...obviously..." Melissa said, rolling her eyes at Jessica's derpyness.

"Oh…" Jessica said, and trailed off into the distance. After a few seconds of waiting, and listening to crickets chirp in the night, Melissa zoned out into the other dark side of the forest and stared for what seemed like a long time.

* * *

**Hewwo...Sorry. I do not own AmaLee's english lyrics... my friends and I just love that song.**

**(...I guess it was because I needed some form of comic relief in this Slender game.)**

**Oh well, I love that song. Anyways, BYE!**


	7. Ch1-5: The Forest Strikes Again: Toby

**Hello! Part five! Bet you've missed this, haven't you?**

_**You've still got a long way to go...you know...**_

* * *

Chapter 1: THE FOREST STRIKES AGAIN

_Part 5: Toby_

Just then, she looked back to realize Jessica wasn't standing there anymore.

"Jessica?...Ugh..where did she run off to this time?" Melissa glanced at Pewdiepie and Cry, who were still talking. She decided to search for Jessica by herself. Rule #1 of horror games: Never. Ever. Split. Up. And Jessica had just broken that rule.

Melissa had only gone a few steps when Jessica came jogging back.

"Jessica! Come on, you know that-" Melissa started, but Jessica interupped.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING, COME CHECK THIS OUT!" She shouted, then ran off in the direction she came from. Melissa stood there, flustered, until Jessica was gone, and shook her head, sighing. Sometimes she didn't get her friend sometimes.

"Huh? Where?" Pewds asked. He suddenly brightened up. "Am I going to get to see dat a-"

"No, come on or we'll lose her!" Melissa interrupted and ran off. Pewdie sighed.

"Aw...rejected again…"

"She's right friend, let's go." Cry but in, smiling. Both the youtubers ran off after the two girls.

"...And here it is!" Jessica said, flinging her arms back and turning around to the group to show them what she found.

"..."

"..."

"...Ah...mai house.. in the middle of the... ….peni-" Pewds randomly sang, looking back behind him and walking backwards while the group of four walked towards the entrance to the bathrooms. "I do not expect this..I swear."

"Usually when I try these, they're not scary.." Cry said, looking up at the entrance to the bathroom doors, hands on his jeans, dusting off some lingering dirt that was just...there, I guess.

"Well...you can say that." Melissa said, and looked at Jessica. "So..this is what you wanted to show us? The bathrooms?"

"Yeah!" Jessica replied as she turned back around to face the opening in confidence. "Now, Onwards-"

Just then, Pewdie interrupted. "Go! Go GOO! HE'S RIGHT THERE!" Jessica suddenly felt Melissa pushing her into the bathroom. Her heart leaped out and she shouted,

"What the heck is going on!? MELISSA!? WHY ARE YOU PUSHING ME?!"

"I'm NOT!" Melissa replied, while Cry protested in the back, Pewds kept on pushing the three of them into the bathrooms.

"GOGOGO GOOOO!" Finally, Pewdie succeeded into shoving the three of them into the entranceway of the white tiled floor building, and left into one of the hallways.

The four of them stopped and panted, once they were out of sight of the entranceway. Jessica stood up first.

"O...k. That was unnecessary. WHY THE ADHSKDJHSIAUDJKSD DID YOU PUSH US IN HERE?"

Melissa rolled her eyes, while Cry checked the entrance all stealth-like, to make sure they weren't being followed, while Pewdiepie just sat in a corner and made one of his long whale noises…

"'Cuz...obviously...we had to get away from Slender...duh.." Melissa said, while rounding a bathroom corner. She checked left, and motioned for the rest of us to follow. Cry took up the rear end, after confirming that no one was following us inside the bathroom, and Pewdie took up the front with Melissa, peeking around corners and being all, one again, stealth-like.

The group turned left at the first cross-section, Melissa lighting the way with her flashlight, and they emerged into a small room. Jessica noticed another opening at the end of the corridor, and the group followed her in.

"Okay. Where's the note...it's gotta be here-" Pewds said, checking right at an intersection. Cry peered around left, and while it seemed as if they had gone around in a circle he screamed.

"AAaaauuugh! Go that way! Right, right right…!"

"AH! Mr. Chair what the fahk ;_;" Pewds said, spotting a random overturned chair in a corner of one of the hallways. Jessica speedwalked left at the next intersection, where the ground tiling was torn up a bit, showing patches of dirt underneath. To her better judgement, she turned away from that hallway and followed Melissa and Cry, who were dragging Pewds with them in the opposite direction. The quartet remained silent...while everyone put on their best 'brace-for-impact' face.

"...what the freak…." Jessica squeaked.

"Aw where's the note…?" Cry whispered.

"Does anyone see anything?" Melissa asked silently, while they turned right, left and right again at the intersections. Jessica stared at the tiled walls, and noticed with casualty that they had been going around in circles...the note had to pop up somewhere around now.

"Oh, Mr. Chair, you're up again!" Pewds randomly said, as he spotted a similar-looking chair sitting upright at the end of the corridor they were walking through. The group ignored it and kept walking…

"Okay. Okay. Omigosh." Jessica whispered to no one.

"We can do this.." Melissa followed.

"A note..there's gotta be a note here." Cry said.

"The barrels...aw man.."

They turned right at the next intersection, and after checking down a dead end hallway, they turned left, and stopped in their tracks when they spotted half a business suit around the next corner…

"Oh crap..oh geez.." Jessica said, as they silently backtracked and their visions began to flicker ever so slightly…

After waiting for a few seconds they ventured out to find that he was gone...they continued walking, as they passed the entrance once more..

Cry turned around to look out the entrance to see a figure standing in the shadows about 10 feet from the entrance. He couldn't make out who it was so he assumed automatically it was Slender..

"Go go go guys he's right there!" Cry pushed everyone out of the entrance before their visions began flickering.. Just then they heard footsteps.

Pewdie froze. "Aw...don't tell me he's right there"

Jessica stopped too. "Come on…." she whispered, growing panicky.

Melissa squeaked, and dashed around the next corner rather carelessly, then looked back to where everyone else was. She motioned for them to follow her, and turned right back around.

She proceeded to bump into someone. That someone...was not Pewds.

Neither was it Cry.

And Jessica was right behind her.

"...!"

"It's a ghost girl!" That someone said.

Melissa and Jessica had almost the exact same reaction.

"AAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" They both screamed, then ran back and bumped into Pewdie and Cry, and the four wasted no time in running head-over-heels into the bathrooms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT'S SLENDERRR!"

"RUN LIKE A BOSS RUN LIKE A BOSS RUN LIKE A BOSS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M GONNA DIIIIEEEEE!"

"STEPHANOOOOOO!"

"WAAAIIIT!" That person yelled, and they started running after the four. Unfortunately, He quickly caught up to Melissa, who was a hair behind Jessica, while Cry streaked past them with Pewdie taking the lead.

"GOTCHA!" That person said, as they grabbed hold of Melissa's jacket sleeve, stopping her in her tracks.

"AAAIIIEEE! HELP HELP HELP! SLENDER HAS MEE! LET ME GOOO!" she yelled, using some random video game attacks on her assailant.

"Wait! You're not Slender or a ghost gir-" The person said, but they were cut short when Melissa advanced while throwing random moves through the air. They tried dodging her attacks but it seemed like she'd caught him off guard, until…

"MELISSA!"

"WAIT!"

"Melissa I don't think that's Slender!"

Jessica poked Melissa to get her distracted while Pewdiepie and Cry came over and rushed to the new person, holding him at gunpoint. (Using their fingers as the guns, of course)

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you here?"

"ARE YOU WORKING WITH THE BARRELS?!"

Jessica and Melissa looked up. "That's not a real question Pewdie."

"IT OBVIOUSLY IS, I INVENTED IT!" Pewds retorted, then went back to questioning the suspect. (A/n: LOL)

"I swear I'm not doing any-wait… Pewdie? Is that you?" The unknown person asked.

"OF COURSE I'M PEWDIE! YOU'RE WORKING WITH THE BARRELS AREN'T YOU!" Pewds accused...sorta…

"Wait, yeah! And Cryaotic too..right?" They continued, ignoring Pewdie's question..

"Yes friend-" Cry started, but he was cut off by Pewds

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Melissa shoved Pewdie aside and took a closer look at the unknown person, who was sitting up against the wall.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "I know you!"

"...Toby, right? Tobuscus? From Youtube?" she turned her flashlight on at them, and indeed, it was Tobuscus!

Pewdie scoffed. "Mary's better at recognizing people! Unlike someone I know.." he /sort of/ glared/did a face at Jessica.

"Hey! I can't see well in the dark!" Jessica huffed. "Besides now's not the time." She walked past them and greeted him.

"Hi Toby! I'm Jessica, she's Melissa, and obviously you know Felix and Ryan." She looked around, and while Toby stood up and dusted himself off, she asked him a question.

"Do you know where you are, do you know how you got here and do you have any notes?"

"Hey, uh Jessica… That's more than 'a question'..." Cry commented.

...Whatevs….

"No, that's alright. I can answer them all…" Toby looked at Jessica and Melissa, and decided better than to mess around and call them hothothot…

"Anyways. Yes, I think I am aware that I am in the popular game Slender… yep." He looked around, as if to confirm his statement, and then continued.

"I was walking around my house doing some videos, and decided to go out and visit a nearby park. For like a walk, I dunno.I think I fell asleep on one of those benches. And when I woke up, I was here." he laughed. "And finally...Yes I do have a note. I walked right in here, so I snatched it off of that nearby wall." Toby pointed to the opposite direction where we came from. "And then I ran into you."

"Well that explains it.." Melissa murmured. "Hey..sorry for randomly throwing moves at you. I thought you were Slender."

"That's ok, hothot- I mean, what's your name again?"

"...Melissa."

"Yeah! Melissa."

"Aw COME ON we really didn't have to waste time searching this place!" Pewdie complained, walking a few feet away.

"Come on, Pewds. Now that we have four notes, expect Slender to pop up any time now." Cry noted, a bit of enthusiasm in his voice.

Jessica walked over and showed Toby his menu. He was apparently surprised at this, and thought it fascinating.

Player Name: Tobuscus

Health: 850

Status: _

Weapon: ?

Intelligence: *not processed*

Toby eyed the menu, as Jessica flashed his Items box, which, like everyone else (except Jessica), had a flashlight, which he found in his pocket.

"Hey, how come it says "not processed" or "blank" at the end of each status thingie?" Toby asked, as he closed his menu.

Jessica thought for a while. "I dunno, actually!" She was about to say something more when Cry and Pewds loudly suggested from a couple feet away that they 'get the freak outta here' because Slender was 'right behind us' and that we were 'all gonna die'.

Naturally, everyone took this statement wayy too literally, and the five of them dashed out of the building, and back into the forest.

* * *

After another couple minutes of walking around the outskirts of the forest (and having ran away from Slender a few too many times), the five of them decided they'd have to find the last four notes ASAP in hopes of beating the game Slender. So they, like the many other fanfictions Jessica had read, could be able to get home. They had only gone and set one foot in the tunnel to the north of the forest when they decided to sit down and rest. Jessica remembered the tunnel having to be a safe zone for the game that 'Melissa' made, and so they sat down, and used whatever they were wearing for warmth. Naturally, Jessica, Melissa and Toby had nothing to worry about, really, since all three of them were wearing jackets, but Pewdiepie and Cry were just wearing t-shirts…(It came to the point that Melissa and Jessica shared Melissa's jacket while Jessica gave hers to Cry and Toby lent his to Pewds, after all he was wearing a long sleeved shirt anyways.)

Once again in a moment of silence, Pewds and Jessica started muttering to themselves as a result of being really scared, Cry and Toby started up a Youtube conversation and Melissa just thought to herself what the meaning of life was. Yeah.

"Hey…" Jessica spoke up after a while. "Anyone hungry?" she held up Kelly, (A/n: if you don't know who Kelly is...you didn't read anything.) and smiled.

"No! We must keep her! Him! ...Whatever!" Pewds randomly laughed as if he was talking to Stephano, while Melissa noded, Toby shrugged and smiled, and Cry made an ok-if-you-want-to gesture with his shoulders.

Anyways, against Pewds's statement, Jessica opened the box. Luckily, she'd grabbed the biggest box from all the way back in Costco, so one bag(there were two in the box)would certainly last the five of them a big amount of meals.

After passing around the Strawberry Kellogg's box of cereal, Jessica closed it with the highly convenient flaps on the box and before they knew it, the five of them all fell asleep.

* * *

Toby woke up sometime a couple hours later to see Pewdie already up as well. He waved to Pewds, while motioning that the two girls and Cry were still sleeping. Pewds, however, looked past Toby and let out a long, panicky squeak that would only mean one thing…

Oh snap. Toby looked towards their right side of the tunnel. There stood Slender, trying to reach the five of them but could not since it was, Jessica seemed to be correct, a safe zone. So instead, he resorted to re-spawning in the same place over and over again that the program would allow without stepping into the safe zone.

However this is what kept Pewdie up for so long because of the weirdness that Slender was right there, just watching them sleep and waiting for them to wake up and die. Although, since he didn't have any eyes, Pewds wondered how he did that. He'd considered running, screaming, waking everyone up, but since he realized that they could not die here he felt somewhat relieved, but still paranoid because he was, again, right there.

Pewds (tried to) mentally tell Toby what was going on with Slender over there, but it seemed as if Toby already got what was happening. He stretched in one place, keeping an eye out for the end of the tunnel, as Jessica began to wake up.

"Huh? What? Where are we...I'm in my room..I'm not in It was just a dream.." she looked around, and her eyes fell on Toby, then Cry, then Pewds, and then on Melissa, who was sleeping next to her. "...Dangit…"

She looked up towards Pewds, then where he was looking, and then jumped 10 feet into the air.

"HORY SHEET! HORY SHEET! SLENDER! PEWDS WE GOTTA RUN HE'S RIGHT THERE-"

Toby cut her off by laying back down on his sweater, and Pewds just shook his head. Just then she remembered.

"Oh yeah, this is a safe zone...but it's so awkward watching him spawn there again and again."

Melissa woke up mere seconds later and had the exact same reaction. "OH MIKU WHY YOU DO DIS TO ME…"

WHile Jessica explained the situation to her, after that jumpscare set her and everyone wide awake, they woke up Cry, who clearly had a better pokerface than they all did when he realized what was going on.

* * *

Ignoring Slender who was still spawning at the end of the tunnel, Melissa and Cry held a battle plan conference to which Jessica, Pewdiepie, and Tobuscus attended. (A/n: Lol not really).

"Ok." Cry started the conference. "Melissa here and I decided that...now's the time."

"Our new battle plan." Melissa said.

"Is to split up."

Of course, this drew out a reaction from Jess and Pewdie, who both said at the same time, "No freaking way. Rule #1 of horror games: Never split up!"

While Toby clearly showed his disagreement on his face, Melissa and Cry explained the statistics.

They agreed to dash out of the tunnel when ready and search for the last four notes. They'd split up, each holding a page(so their chances of getting caught would be decreased), and find the other notes. Once collected, they'd run back to the tunnel and hope for the best.

"So that way, we get more work done than simply being in a group and having to run every five or so seconds since we have more pages." Cry finished.

"It's better that we get more work done so we can return home." Melissa said, looking up at Jessica.

"I guess you're right.." Toby finally thought it over. "I mean, when you're in a group, you're safe. But then again, you have less pages when separated, but you get more work done and you clear more ground at the same time. Great."

Pewdiepie and Jessica took a moment to agree, but finally, with the other three's help, they stubbornly agreed to the plan. Seems they shared similar viewpoints on horror games, who knows. But at least the five were going to get somewhere.

So after gathering everything right back up, they began the countdown. For some reason, Slender didn't appear after their meeting was over, (which brought to Jessica's suspicion that there may be more people in the game with them). But ignoring the fact, they positioned themselves at the other end of the tunnel, passed around the four notes, one to every person(except Jessica, she didn't want to hold one), and counted.

"5." Melissa said.

"4." Pewds muttered.

"3!" Toby drew in a breath.

"2…" Jessica made another brace-for-impact face..

"1!" Cry yelled, and the five of them dashed into the forest.

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger! Will our group collect the 8 notes? Will someone die? Will they get out alive? Or is there still...something there?**

**Find out next time! BYE4NOW! ~Starpower9000**


End file.
